


We can't be sinners if there is no god : Pride

by Tari_calaelen_Fluffle20



Series: We can't be sinners if there is no god [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 80's Setting, Drabble, Ford being Ford, Gen, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot, The sin is catholic, the story is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_calaelen_Fluffle20/pseuds/Tari_calaelen_Fluffle20
Summary: Part of a little drabbles collection about the seven deadly sins (the Catholics ones, not the anime). Beside the sin, nothing catholic in there.
Series: We can't be sinners if there is no god [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935670
Kudos: 10





	We can't be sinners if there is no god : Pride

“ _Pride (Latin: superbia) is identified as dangerously corrupt selfishness, the putting of one's own desires, urges, wants, and whims before the welfare of other people._ ” (Wikipedia, Seven deadly sins)

He was tired. Very tired. Oh so very tired indeed. He had been slaving in Gravity Falls for almost 5 years now and had almost nothing to show for it! Oh, of course he had some lovely drawings of plaidypi and scampires, first hand experience with unicorns (Jerks!) and leprecorns (Very irritating) and a couple of cursed nick nacks in his basement. But none of it mattered. 

**None of it** . 

The poor man had not slept in… well... he couldn’t quite remember ? It could not have been that long ago really. No matter, he needed something meaningful, something big, something  **revolutionary** . 

That’s why he was trekking toward the cliff in this sweltering heat. Who decided that July was to be this warm? They were in Oregon, up north, it shouldn’t be this hot, should it? Anyway, he needed to find the cave mentioned in the old writings he found in an abandoned church. 

Where is that cave, where is  **IT** ?

Oh.

There it is.

Behind the bushes.

The entry is at an angle

**Clever** .

Once in the darkness of the tunnel, the tired man opened his torch, sweeping it on the ground first to make sure to not break anything and then on the close walls. Their surface was adorned with ancient first nation drawings.

As he continued his descent, the scenes depicted all around him became brutal. A bloody war here, what seems to be human sacrifices there. 

The tunnel opened before him in what seemed to be a humongous cavern. He could barely distinguish the points of stalactites above him, countless teeth of stones… Was it a  **maw** ?

No matter.

He proceeded more resolutely forward, his footsteps echoing inside the rock cathedral. 

There, in front of him.

A gigantic representation.

A bloody triangle with one eye.

A crowd of imploring souls in front of it.

A message in an old language below it, lost to time, but not to  **him** .

It’s a warning: the being invoked by those prayers will grant you knowledge, and sorrow upon the world. 

Sorrow, really… that’s a bit tame for a warning... and I need answers.

I need them.

I need.

**I** .

The words were spoken.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It is my first fanfic ever and I am terrified T_T. I hope you like it, gonna post the other drabbles soon. Next one: Greed.


End file.
